The Price Of Darkness
by Skydive-babe
Summary: Would she become everything that he is… just to save him from himself? -rated R for later scenes-
1. On Your Knees Cowboy

The Price Of Darkness 

Disclaimer: Draco isn't mine (damn) nor is Harry potter (shit) OR Ron weasly (now that one I can live with I think…)

Summary: Would she become everything that he is… just to save him from himself?

----------------------------------------------------

He was so beautiful. Perfect even. Or at least he would be if he smiled once in awhile. Was that what she wanted… For him to smile? No… she wanted him to be hers. Her eyes raked over his features, the lean body, the hair, the eyes.

He was everything she wanted. Everything she could never have. It was going against everything she was taught… not to mention everything _he_ knew. I mean… mudblood Granger and Prince Malfoy? 'It would never happen… could never happen' she thought sullen. Not that she would ever tell anyone of her feelings, oh no, it was wrong to even think it.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the boy wonder, taking a seat across from her at the Gryffindor table. She smiled broadly at him showing off her straight teeth, casting all thoughts of the silver haired slytherin from her mind.

"Morning 'Mione" mumbled Harry whilst shrugging off a yawn and giving her a lopsided grin.

"Harry" she nodded… her mind wandering to the book she had waiting for her in the library.

"Son' 'er mind 'Ermione" he asked with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Nice impersonation of Ronald their Harry" she said with a laugh. "Oh I'm just thinking about the Library" she sighed.

"No surprise there" he teased.

--------------------------------------------------

He ran his hand through his hair, letting the pieces fall over his face while letting out an exasperated sigh. It was so trying being the dark prince of slytherin. What he needed was a princess. He let out a snort and took a long look at the potential sitting at the slytherin table alongside him.

'Hmm it's looking pretty bleak' he thought to himself.

His eyes roamed the other tables… coming to a rest on a certain bushy-haired know-it-all Gryffindor.

'Ha! That'll be the day' he thought 'The day hell freezes over and Granger becomes a bad-ass'

. He could just picture her in black leather, whip in hand telling him to 'get on his knee's cowboy' he let out a snort that was returned with confused looks from the rest of his table.

"What's the matter with you Drakie?" cooed Pansy laying a hand on his shoulder

"Nothing's the matter besides your face Parkinson, so move the hand or loose it" he shot back shifting his hand over his wand lying on the table next to his pancakes.

"Fine then. I guess I won't be asking YOU to the Yule Ball then" she responded with a resounding Huff, as though it was his loss.

"Thank God" he spat

She at least had the decency to look insulted before stomping out of the great hall muttering hexes and cuss words.

His mind wandered to the upcoming ball and more importantly, whom he would take. 'Maybe I'll just sit this one out' he thought. 'Now how would that look?' he asked himself, his desire to skip it and his inner social butterfly competing with each other.

He shot another look at granger just in time to see her waving her hands about the air to Potter then get up and leave the great hall.

'Off to the library' he guessed. A smirk settling on his handsome features, "maybe I'll pay her a little visit" his smirk widened and there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Mmm… mudblood" he cooed and licked his lips.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think of the first chapter? A little short I know. But I have plans for this story… oh yes… plans indeed! Here's a little hint-a-roo… you know all those stories **that are brilliant** about how Draco and Hermione fall in love and Draco becomes good and devoted to Hermione forever more? Becoming friends with potter and weasly too? Well I decided a change was in order. See in this Fic I plan for Hermione to be the one in store for a change... You might not like it... You might be mad, so TELL ME!! Review please!? And I'll keep updating. DM/HG pairing with a twist (of evil! Mwahahaha)


	2. Cat got your tongue Granger?

The Price Of Darkness 

Disclaimer: Draco isn't mine (damn) nor is Harry potter (shit) OR Ron weasly (now that one I can live with I think…)

Summary: Would she become everything that he is… just to save him from himself?

A/N: Hermione may get very OOC sorry

Chapter 2: Cat got your tongue Granger?

-----------------------------------------------------

It was at least 20 minutes later when he reached the library. Having been delayed by pansy's self involved whining and sadly disgusting clingyness, involving questions of 'where are you going drakie?' and answers such as 'none of your business puginson' if i throw a stick will you leave?' answered once again by her childish stomping away.

"Idiot" he muttered under his breath while reaching for the library doors.

The library was not what you would call a popular place… it was mainly inhabited by Ravenclaws, the nasty librarian, and that Percy Weasly boy, oftenmuttering to himself about spilled cauldrons and some 'itchy, burning sensation', Draco simply assumed he was incompetent… or severly damaged goods.

And then there was _her_. She came in here a lot he noticed. He saw her some nights hunched over a table while he sat on the floor between the rows of books, comfortably covered in his own invisibility cloak… his, of course, made purely by dark magic.

He knew she was haughty. Obnoxious. Know-it-all. Rude, and very defensive. But he also knew she was smart and brave and entirely pretty. She made him feel nauseous. All good and kind and muggle born.

How perfect she would be if only she were in slytherin, if only she were pureblood and liked to torture small animals. He smirked at the thought, sneaking his way around the shelves, watching her like a hawk stalking its prey. She was sitting at a lone table at the back of the library facing away from the table with a large book on her lap, her legs neatly crossed. Huger flared through him. How fun it would be to have his way with the little Gryffindor. But oh how she hated him, this he knew. Or at least he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------

She had found the book in the deep, dark corner of the restricted section, right at the back. It had interested her because she knew it was full of dark magic. She could tell from the moment she lifted it from its hiding place. The cover of the book made from heavy black dragon hide, sleek and shiny as it was, it pulsed… as if the book shared the heart of the dragon whose Magical scales graced its covers. Small symbols were carved into the scales, as far as she could tell they looked Celtic, however she knew they were dark symbols as she recognized one of them as the Dark Mark, represented on the forearms of the Death Eaters.

She knew this was not something she should be getting into. However she yearned to know more. She turned the page and heard a rustle to her left… coming from the stacks. As her eyes flicked over the page and up to the shelves she froze, lowering her eyes back to the heavy book in her lap.

_--become what your not and learn who you are--_

It was about a young boy, a long time ago, destined to become a death eater. And a young girl destined to be the death of him, and everything he stood for.  
They fell in love and in order to save him from himself, from a life that could only lead to death… she became what he was, she became everything she fought against and everything she despised.

Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes as she read on.

The young girl died in the arms of her lover, by the hands of those she once fought with, saving the boy from his demons and teaching him the meaning of love and what's right. He died in the end also. The anguish of loosing the one he loved was too much for him and he Avada Kedavra'd himself.

At the end of the passage there was a spell. The very spell that the young girl used to transform herself to be alike to her lover. Hermione's eyes raked over the words.

_Permita que mí sea lo que adoro _

She was a smart witch by nature, her mind translating the passage as her heart beat quickened. Let me… let me be what… let me be what I love.

-----------------------------------------------------

"What's that you got there Granger?" a voice from behind her causing her to jump.

She whipped around and found herself staring straight into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. Her heart stopped. As did her ability to speak it seemed.

"Cat got you tongue Granger?" he prompted, trying to peer over her at the book in her lap.

Hermione noticed this and slammed the book shut, grimacing as the full weight of it,spurred byher desire to shut it fast, impacted on her knees and she stumbled forwardslightly in her chair. A strong hand grasped her shoulder and slammed her back in her chair. She gasped and looked up at him as he rounded on her, coming to a stop in front of her. His eyes burning holes into every part of her body that they grazed upon.

-----------------------------------------------------

He crouched down on his knees in front of her, placing a hand on the book in her lap, somewhere in the vicinity of her upper thigh he noted.

Her cheeks flushed with anger… or desire? He decided he would toy with the mudblood, he had nothing better to do it seemed.

"Whatcha got there mudblood?" he asked again, his eyes roaming, not to the book, but over her body.

He was not in love with Granger. Nor did he have any interest in her. He was merely playing with something he knew he couldn't have and, considering the circumstances, didn't want.  
He supposed it would be different if she maybe she had been born into a different family, perhaps a pureblooded family. Then… he supposed… he would quite enjoy the girl, she was after all, quite a beauty.

"A book Ferret boy" she snapped "Do you know what a book is?" sarcasm dripped from her words and she attempted to stand from her seat. Taking the book with her.

He used little force to keep her sitting and sneered at her.

"Of course I-… Oh don't be stupid Granger just tell me what book and I'll leave you to it" he said slowly, his face a fraction from hers.

-----------------------------------------------------

He was awfully close, he smelled of sugar cookies and cinnamon. She knew the words, she also knew how wrong it would be...all she had to do was whisper them. She took a breath…

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: yet another 'end of chapter' sorry guys… if you like it I'll keep going… if you don't… I'll stop. I've decided to let you know now that Hermione will be EVIIIIIIIIL in this Fic… there will be many-a Hermione/Draco hookups… and he will learn a lesson in love. And she… a lesson in the dark arts… Hermione wont change much I don't think. Just be evil??? Tell me what you think I should do with this Fic!? Please... ideas are very VERY welcome!

She will be like Draco and she might sit at his table? I haven't decided really… I just know she will be like him. There may even be a plot to overthrow the dark lord? A new dark lord. And perhaps his dark queen? New spells. New abilities… any who, tell me what you think? Thanks millions…


	3. Mudblood Tastes Good

**The Price Of Darkness**

Disclaimer: Draco isn't mine (damn) nor is Harry potter (shit) OR Ron weasly (now that one I think I can live with …)

Summary: Would she become everything that he is… just to save him from himself?

-----------------------------------------------------

As the words were a breath from her tongue a hot crushing mouth halted her. She froze and her eyes slammed shut as she realized who… what….

'Merlin! Draco malfoy is kissing me… what do I do!?' her mind was screaming at her, a million thoughts all at once caused her to open her eyes, clench her fists, and pull back.

-----------------------------------------------------

Oh he knew what he did… as he opened his eyes he saw a startled, confused, flustered Hermione Granger staring at him with quite wide brown eyes.

He smirked… mudblood tastes good.

"Mmm" he whispered in her ear. While she sat stunned he slipped the book easily from her grasp and turned on his heel and walked gracefully out of the library, throwing a wink at madam Pince.

-----------------------------------------------------

'Merlin… what just happened?' as Hermione's brain functions returned to fully working order she realized in quick succession she had just kissed Malfoy AND he stole her book.

"Dammit" she swore, before she could catch herself and looked up quickly to make sure no one caught the cuss word much less the kiss.

It seems he wants to play dirty. A smirk much alike Draco's spread over her face and she knew just what to do.

"_Permita que mí sea lo que adoro_" she whispered

She looked up just in time to see Harry and Ron running towards her as a shudder shook her body and she collapsed to the floor.  
'What did i just do' she thought before darkness engulfed her.

-----

"What the hell is happening?" she heard a foggy far off voice whisper

"I don't know… hair… makes no sense…" she was catching snips of conversation, passing back and forth between consciousness and sleep.

"I think she's coming too" she heard someone whisper urgently.

Far from whatever this person was thinking, she was in fact not close to waking up. It seemed that she could hear everything… well, very close to everything yet she didn't wake. She couldn't. All she could do was lay still and breathe heavy. A feeling much like swallowing many whole ice cubes in quick succession made her spine chill and her chest tremble.

-----------------------------------------------------

'Hmm… a book of dark magic. What in Merlin's name was Granger doing with this?' Draco thought to himself, rather confused as he flipped through the pages on his four poster bed in his head boy room. Suddenly a thought passed him and he smirked. Rather a trademark malfoy smirk, that seemed to say I-know-something-you-don't-know-and-bugger-off-if-you-think-im-going-to-tell-you.

'Maybe she's really an evil witch in disguise' he laughed on the inside of course

'Ugh… she's got some self control' he thought 'hanging out with potty and the weasel' a frown crossed his angelic features.

'Stop thinking about her! She's nothing to you. She's filth' he told himself sternly. Even though he was thinking about Granger, it meant nothing to him. She was beneath him, and until she became as well respected as he was… she would remain nothing to him.

-----------------------------------------------------

"It's been almost 8 hours Harry… what the hell is going on here?" Hermione heard a voice ask rather panicked.

"Merlin I don't know Ron. Maybe we should take her to the hospital wing?"

At this absurd suggestion Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat up and took a deep gulp of air. The things she had seen… all the blood, the destruction, the pain. She smirked, taking her 2 friends by surprise. She kinda liked it.

"Hermione are you ok? What happened!?" Harry's panic seemed annoying to her, rather than feel reassuring.

"I'm fine guys, Merlin where am I!?" she asked looking around at her surroundings. A Chudly Cannons poster hung on the wall. She looked up at the two boys standing near the bed and as her eyes met Harry's she was answered with an audible gasp rather than an explanation as to where she was.

"What? Am I bleeding?" she asked confused

"Wha…" Harry trailed off… staring dumbly at her

"Merlin Hermione" was all Ron could manage

"Will someone please explain!?" her voice rising. She was getting pissed off. Not something she usually felt around her two best friends. Actually, right at that moment she wanted nothing more than to punch scarheads face in until he told her what was wrong.  
'Did I just think that?' she thought shocked. Her mouth hung open and her face mirrored the shock on Harry and Ron's faces.

The two boys took one look at each other and pulled Hermione up from the bed and planted her right in front of the mirror hanging on the wall next to the bed.

"My… what lovely eyes you have dear" the mirror complimented. "Such a lovely shade of silver, or are they blue?"

All she could do was stare…

-----------------------------------------------------

TBC!!!! If you like… please review! Oh and suggestions! Please!!!??? I have a good idea where I'm going with this story but id really like some ideas as to things to put between now and the big stuff… If anyone wants to suggest a conflict? Or something that should happen I'll try to fit it in there somewhere!? THANKS you guys ROCK!

**Ohh**: thanks heaps! I'm trying to keep it original!? Hope I didn't leave you in suspense for too long!! Lol. Any ideas you have would be so appreciated! Where do you think I should take this Fic? Remember… the customer is always right. wink

**Lindsey**: do you like how this is playing out? Did I update A.S.A.P?? lol. Thanks for your review!!

**Blackfireorchid**: omg I will continue… promise! And as for the creative criticism… thanks for that. I went back and read it and I was like, 'hmm oops!' thanks heaps… can you think of anything that's wrong with this chap??

**London-Brat**: Herm will defiantly have to be evil!! I don't think she's gonna be good again… I think it's in her cards to stay evil. At least that's where I'm taking it right now. Some hints… a new dark lord. Mione gets a new power. Her eyes!! They are like Draco's! She's more like him than she thinks. Or at least she will be. Hmm now what do you think about her hair going gradually blonde? Too much?? And THANKS!! You were my first reviewer!

Updates are totally sporadically… if I get an idea I sit and write it out. Sorry some of the chapters are going to be a tad short… but if you review I'll try to thank everyone and answer questions.. Give hints and id really like some ideas (if you couldn't already tell) cause I need some things to write about.. Ideas to make me get into this story! Thanks love you all! xxx


	4. Draco Malfoy In A Towel

The Price Of Darkness 

Disclaimer: Draco isn't mine (damn) nor is Harry potter (shit) OR Ron weasly (now that one I think I can live with …)

Summary: Would she become everything that he is… just to save him from himself?

Chapter 4: Malfoy In A Towel

"I-I think I need to sit down" Hermione whispered feebly.

Harry and Ron attempted to usher her back to the bed.

"NO!" she yelled. "In my own room!!" she was verging on hysterical. And she was getting _very_ mad.

The two boys recoiled in surprise.

"Uh ok sure Mione, do you want some help? Are you sure you're ok?" Ron stammered.

"I'm _Fine _Ronald" she spat then quickly looked shocked with herself.

-----

As soon as she reached her Head Girl room Hermione slumped backwards on her bed.

'What the hell happened to me' she thought.

She suddenly shot off the bed and sprinted to the mirror in the Head's bathroom and stared intently at her eyes. They were indeed a silvery shade of blue.  
Upon closer inspection in the mirror she also realized her hair was rapidly turning a lighter colour brown. Just as she reached up to touch her hair the opposite door of the bathroom opened and in walked…

'Malfoy' her brain squeaked… 'In a towel' she almost lost all consciousness at the sight in front of her.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Granger. What are you…" his words trailed off… much like Harry's and Ron's at the sight of her eyes staring into his.

She looked down almost instantly. But not before Draco had gotten a good look at the Gryffindor girls new eye colour.

"What the Fck?" his mind questioned him. 'I don't know' he shot back. Oh great now I'm arguing with myself… reaaaal nice Malfoy.  
He suddenly became aware of the situation he was in. She had a secret. He wanted to know. He was only wearing a towel.

'Oh I can be very persuasive' He thought with a smirk.

He fingered the top of the towel, all the while taking small, calculated steps towards Hermione. If he caught her off guard he could get her between himself and the wall before she got to the door.

It seemed she caught on to his evil plan and as she tried to make a dash to the door he reached out and caught the back of her arm and swung her around and pushed her harshly up against the bathroom sink.

-----------------------------------------------------

She winced as her lower back was slammed into the corner of the sink. A second later however she forgot all about the pain as Malfoy's hot persistent mouth was for the second time crushed into hers.

As her mind went steadily foggy and Draco's roaming hands pulled her tighter to him she felt suddenly weak at the knees and all of a sudden she passed out again. Not knowing that she would awake in near on 10 minutes more different that she was when Draco entered that bathroom moments before.

-----------------------------------------------------

Omg I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! I'll try and write a longer chapter next time!! Thanks sooo much for reviewing! It makes me want to write another chapter right away!!

**luey-73**: omg cinda thanks for the ideas! I logged that convo and I'm so using some of those ideas! Thanks heaps for reviewing! Omg grade 12 next year! So stoked. Soo yeah I think from our convo you know where im taking this! So I don't need to give you any hints! And as for that Harry kill Hermione. Well you know where im going with that love ya **wink **

**Katjuska**: yeh she will change quite a bit. But draco doesn't know what's up yet. He will understand eventually tho. Thanks heaps for your review. Ur a champ!

**Lindsey**: THANKS!!! I hope this was soon! Is this a great addition too? Tell me what you think?? And tell me anything that you want to happen!?? Thanks!

**Abbi**: thanks! I thought it was a good alternative also! So heres chapter 4 what do you think?

**Zafr0**: she WONT be pureblood!! But omg you will see… hopefully you will like my idea… please review and tell me what you think? Thanks.

**Vik**: lol no I don't think you did tell me how much you love it… how much is that again? Of course I will write more… then more and more.

**Vik**: OMG I had to say something to you twice! Because your review was SO GOOD! It made me feel brilliant!! Thank you sooo much! I think Draco in any way is perfect don't you!? Hes sooo drool worthy! I really really want your approval on this chap! On this whole story! Tell me what you want to happen and I'll give you some hints! Ur such a legend! Love you lots! Please review again!! And I'll post ASAP!

THANKS HEAPS! I hope that was everyone! Please review! It's my inspiration!! You guys all rock! I want to get a few reviews for this chap and I'll update hopefully tomorrow? Or just after new years! :D xoxoxox


	5. Still A Mudblood

The Price Of Darkness 

Disclaimer: Draco isn't mine (damn) nor is Harry potter (shit) OR Ron weasly (now that one I think I can live with)

Summary: Would she become everything that he is… just to save him from himself?

Chapter 5: Still a Mudblood

----------------------------------------------------

Her bright blue eyes sprung open to find the shocked face of a certain blond haired slytherin staring at her from the side of what appeared to be HIS green and silver head boy bed. However, malfoy was now clad in a green velvety robe… instead of the towel. (Damn)

"What the hell happened Granger!?" Malfoy spat

She took a moment to collect herself, look around; she put a hand to her hair.

"Don't even bother mudblood, it'll always look like that," he drawled

She smirked despite herself and raised her head slowly till her silver blue eyes met his. The same silver blue eyes and amused smirk rested on his angelic features also.

She crawled to the edge of the bed, towards him. He didn't move, he simply watched her. The smirk didn't leave either of their faces.

----------------------------------------------------

'What in the hell is she doing?' Draco asked himself. Mesmerized by her eyes as she crawled towards him. 'Is this how girls feel when I look at them?' he wondered. He knew this girls eyes mirrored the colour of his. Why? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that at that moment. He wanted her.

---------------------------------------------------

As she reached the side of the bed that he stood beside she perched on her knees directly in front of him. She reached out with one hand and pulled him, robes and all, towards her. He obliged… never taking his eyes off hers.

---------------------------------------------------

She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, or even why she was doing it. All she knew was that it felt good to feel bad. She liked it. This feeling of danger and authority coursed through her veins, she felt…. Evil.

-----------------------------------------------------

He took two small steps towards her. His knees bumping the side of the bed.

'Who IS this girl' he thought. He could feel her heat radiating from her hand… her body, it was alluring. Powerful. She looked at him with pure must-have. Not want. No. All the other girls in this bloody school drooled with want. But not her. She would have him. He could see it in her eyes. Evil. He could see that to. And he liked it. No scrap that. He loved it.

High and mighty Granger had succumbed to the dark side. He smirked again. Oh how fun... The closer she pulled him. The more he wanted it. It was wrong… yes very. But damn he wanted her.

-----------------------------------------------------

She didn't think. She couldn't. Didn't want to. At that moment she felt like she could have the world. Play with it a bit, maybe tease it and torture it if she liked. But she could have it and it would be hers.

As she started to lean up into his lips he responded by crushing his down on hers in desperate desire. She moaned and pulled him down on top of her on the bed, raking his body with her fingers. She felt him shudder with pleasure. As the kiss deepened her eyes flew open. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror near Draco's bed the reflection that greeted her eyes was quite strange. A boy and a girl, both with identical colored hair in a tangle on the bed.

'Wait a second… identical colored hair. That meant…' She grinned in absolute delight. She rolled Draco over and straddled him.

---------------------------------------------------

As he found himself pinned to the bed, eyes still closed he smirked, thinking to himself 'I knew she had it in her… kinky'… it was then that he opened his eyes. The smirk flew from his face. Laying directly over him was a girl growing more stunning by the second… eyes like his… hair like his… her face palled. He somehow knew it wasn't because she was shy.

'What the Fuck?' he questioned himself.

As he was about to pull her down to him for another kiss she straightened, sat up and left. Without a word. He was startled and confused.

'What in Merlin's name just happened here?' he thought.

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Hermione was on her way to the great hall humming the tune of the weird sisters. 'Mmm Breakfast' she thought. As she entered the great hall she heard gasps and the room was engulfed in silence.

She thought nothing of it and made her way to the Gryffindor table and took a seat near Ron, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"What the bloody hell did you do to your hair Mione? You look like Malfoy's bloody twin sister!" Ron raved, waving his hands about in the air.

"Calm down Ronald" she replied while buttering her pancakes.

"Calm down? How can I bloody calm down when you're bloody looking more and more like Malfoy's bloody evil twin!"

"Evil… aww that's so sweet of you Ronald" she took a couple bits of pancake and scanned the great hall. There were at least 50 pairs of eyes on her. And another 50 on the slytherin prince that had just entered, her eyes joined theirs. He appeared to straighten his robes and clear his throat before taking a seat at the slytherin table. He looked up his eyes again meeting hers. As the eyes on each of them became eyes watching them Hermione smirked and blew Draco a kiss. He scowled and looked down.

--------------------------------------------------

As he tore his eyes away from thesinfull eye candyhe felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Blaise staring at him with amusement on his face.

"She's looking hot. But don't go their Dray. She's still a mudblood."

------------------------

Damn. I'm sorry the chaps are so short. I'll post again soon! The reason I haven't posted in awhile is cause my BEST friend just moved to Hervey Bay and I went with her… saw her new house and everything! And her computer wasn't set up or anything yet! Sorry guys! Id still like some ideas on little conflicts you'd like to see in the story… maybe one liners you want someone to say that I could use :P! Or some sort of conversation. As always You guys ROCK my socks!

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the best! Thanks heaps… 

xxx Talon


End file.
